Regalo del amanecer
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, no es precisamente un hombre que disfrute de las mañanas. Sin embargo, hay sólo una cosa que podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.
Bueno, este es un one shot, a modo de relajación personal. Mañana prometo actualizar _Cuando las cosas cambian_ , ya que por motivos de fuerza mayor, no pude hacerlo. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten si así fue, tanto como si no, pero de manera educada. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea que a continuación van a leer. Minerva y Snape, pertenecen a la mágica saga de Harry Potter y a la pluma de JK Rowling. No pienso obtener ganancia monetaria alguna por mi trabajo, más que el feedback de quienes lo lean.

Feliz lectura.

 _Amanecer_

Detestaba las mañanas, como un recordatorio de otro día más de vida. Como recordatorio de que nada del ayer había cambiado y que seguía viviendo en la misma pesadilla de siempre y nunca acabar.

Pero había _sólo una cosa_ que no detestaba de las mañanas. No sucedía siempre, pero por Merlín que bendecía los escasos momentos en los que tenía la dicha de disfrutarlo.

Despertar y _no precisamente solo._ Además de no siempre en la misma cama y tampoco en el mismo frío y oscuro calabozo.

Amaba el reconfortante espacio entre ambos. La forma en que su delicado cuerpo creaba un ligero hundimiento en la cama y que de sólo moverse un poco, podía caer junto a ella. Deslumbrado por el sedoso brillo de su largo cabello tan negro como el ébano y bañado con la escarcha de un poco de la nieve del tiempo. Así como el clima de aquel invierno en navidad.

No podía negar que adoraba pasar las noches que en vela, que a la fuerza se mantenía con miles de pesadillas de nunca acabar, escabrosos recuerdos de su deber como mortífago, contemplando el brillo de su sedosa piel bajo la luna. En silencio y prácticamente sin respirar, con la esperanza de que en algún momento se diera la vuelta y entonces tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mirar sus labios y no caer en la tentación de besarlos.

 _Ella era hermosa, sí. Una diosa._ Pero no de la forma más cliché y típica, con un cuerpo prístino y un halo de luz a su alrededor, de infinita belleza. No, una diosa más humana. Más realista.

Los años no habían pasado en vano, pero daba gracias a Merlín que el tiempo había sido benevolente con ella. Su cuerpo era el reflejo de la experiencia y no le disgustaba la diferencia de edades que tenían el uno del otro.

Jamás había sido una de esas personas mañaneras. Pero tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando, se levantaba más temprano, si tenía la dicha de poder contemplar aquel espectáculo y en la comodidad de la cama. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz tocaban ese hermoso cabello negro y gris, mientras deslizaba sus dedos con mucho cuidado y llevándose su esencia hasta su nariz. Cada oportunidad en la que se moviera, intentando evitar el molesto resplandor en las ventanas. En cada momento que se cubriera con las sábanas y dejara escapar un gruñido de frustración, recordando que tenía que abandonar aquel cómodo lugar.

Mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos y sonreía, ante su confundida expresión y desperezándose al ahogar un bostezo.

 _Buenos días._ No precisamente lo más original para decir, pero en aquel momento nada parecía encajar mejor. Esos eran buenos días, por supuesto que sí.

Eventualmente las sábanas sobrarían, le darían una buena vista mientras se estiraba como la gata que era. Un busto aún considerablemente firme y que encajaba perfectamente en las palmas de sus manos, además de un suave vientre y surcado por un par de estrías nada más.

Tener el placer de poder acariciar su rostro con sus dedos y escucharlo:

 _Buenos días, Severus._

Sí. Minerva McGonagall era un _regalo de las mañanas._

Continuar con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos en la cama y con la otra, recorrer su cuerpo de la cabeza y hasta los pies. Toda espera tenía su recompensa y valía la pena aún más, si podía poner sus labios en ella.

Prácticamente devorar su cuello a besos, darle motivos para no marcharse.

Hasta que lo dijera:

 _"Se nos hace tarde, Severus. Debes volver a tu despacho pronto o todos se darán cuenta."_

Algunas veces, se moría por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Lo mucho que amaba a la mujer con la cual compartía aquella cama. Y otras tantas, demasiadas que se pudiera decir, pensaba que no era lo mejor y mucho menos, en años como aquellos.

De todas formas con que aquella gata de ojos verdes entre sus brazos, supiera lo mucho que significaba para él, aún cuando no lo dijera con frecuencia, era suficiente.

Y sin discutir mucho, pero haciendo uso de una gran fuerza interior para resistirse, lograr al fin apartarse de ella. Aunque no sin antes, un par de cortos besos, para mirarla vestirse en silencio y debatiéndose entre dejarla acabar o si levantarse de la cama y arrojarse sobre ella, devolviéndola al lugar al que pertenecía. De vuelta a sus brazos.

Pero nunca tenía el valor, una noche casi siempre era suficiente. Y además, la sola espera de la próxima vez, ya despertaría la necesaria pasión para el próximo encuentro.

Nunca se vestía al mismo tiempo en el que ella lo hacía, por si cambiaba de parecer en algún momento. Y también para generar un poco de conversación ocasional.

 _"¿Qué se supone que estás esperando? ¿Por qué sigues sentado ahí, quieto?_

Vestirse lo más despacio posible, olvidando adrede que era mago y que tenía una varita para ahorrarse el tiempo, nada más para revivir el curso de los acontecimientos mentalmente.

Y también, para divertirse con su expresión de nerviosismo ante su demora.

A la esperanza de una próxima vez.

 _"Ya nos volveremos a ver... ¡ahora vete!"_

Bingo.


End file.
